Love Lost the Hard Way
by Onswaoni
Summary: Enter Misumi;the gorgeous ninja princess.She is being hunted down by Naraku,who claims she posses the scared stone;the lunar diamond.She meets the enchanting Sesshomaru who acts like he could care less about if she lives or not-or does he? Misumi is mine
1. Chapter 1

I knew it had been a trap**.**__But if only I had known it had been set by HIM, Naraku.

Naraku was the most foul-hearted demon in the world. He, once a human, had sold his soul to demons in order to be reborn. Now he seeks to find something even more powerful then the scared jewel of four souls, which I have heard to have been destroyed, but I am yet to confirm that. Naraku is after a stone that is said to have the ability to make oneself cloaked in night; to be anywhere and everywhere. To see everything, to hear everything and be everything, this stone is called the lunar diamond.

Pain wracked through my body as my right arm was twisted until a loud pop sounded through the air. I managed to catch him off guard by jerking on my dislocated arm and throwing him off balance. I jumped back and stood ready for his next move. My left arm, broken and bloody, hung at my side.

"Well now my little ninja, what will you do now? Your sword arm has gone limp and your other is broken and crusted with blood. No one can save you; well I guess that's what happens when you travel alone."

Damn, he was right. If only I had waited for Ken.

"I don't need anyone's help!" I shouted instead, what was it that my teachers had always drilled into our brains? Never give up, there's always a way out of everything. I had to get my arm back into place, I had to fight.

I rammed into the tree next to me. I withheld a scream as I slammed my dislocated arm into it. But, as desired, the arm popped back into place. I bit hard on my lip and stretched out my shoulder, it hurt, but better than being useless.

"Well, well, that was a cute little trick. I guess they teach you how to prolong your deaths in your village." Naraku said in a silky voice.

"No, they teach us how to slay jerks like you." I grumbled, spitting out blood.

I slid my broken sword to the side with my foot and drew my dagger. I brought it back behind me and charged him. But as I was in a few feet of him, something hit me. It burnt and stung, like running into a wall of fire. But I couldn't pull back. I felt energy surge around me and the next thing I knew, I was flung into the air. I quickly kicked my feet over my head so I could land on them. But as I landed, the ground under me crumbled and I heard a snap. Pain shot up my leg and I knew that I had just broken my ankle.

Damnit, what had happened? I looked over to see that I had landed on fallen branches. Damn trees.

He glided through the air towards me slowly.

"Its over" he purred triumphantly. He raised his hand above his head and touched the bones growing spider-like out of his back. It started to shift until it came to a point. Then I realized what he was making. A sword, he was making a sword out of his bone. At last, he had pulled it from himself. The sword was beautiful. The blade glistened in the sun. The smoothed bone looked dangerously sharp.

"Dammit Misumi, He's getting ready to kill you with that thing, don't think about how pretty it is!" I said to myself as I bit my lip. My left arm and my right ankle were useless. There was no one to help me but myself. "Well what did you expect?" I mentally kicked myself "a magical escape like in the fairytales? No, this is the real world, its over" I sighed. Why wasn't the life of a pampered princess good enough for me?

Damn father, always being right.

"Well actually, I bet your dearest mother would pay dearly for your safety" he lowered his sword.

"My mother would never make a pact with a low-life like you Naraku!" I spat

"You're right, besides, if your mother really cared about your safety, would she have really let it get this far?"

His words weighed down and won over what little strength I had to hold up my head. But he was right; my mother had never shown any affection for me.

"Ah, that's what I thought" he raised his sword again. I braced myself, this was it.

Suddenly, without any warning, there was a blinding blue light. It tore my dagger out of my hand and smashed rocks and trees. I quickly jumped to a safe distance and crouched, trying to see through the dust. I squinted, Naraku had to have been killed, and I knew that if I had been any closer, I would've died. But as I looked closer, I saw a figure. Naraku was perfectly fine. Damn barrier.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, have you stooped as low as to save a mortal girl?"

I turned my head in the direction that the light had come from. There stood a man with pure white hair. He wore a white kimono and a white fur pelt over his right shoulder. But his swords are what made me suspicious of him.

He had two swords and they both sang songs to me. One sang a happy song about life and living it to the fullest, the other sang an evil song, one so vile it sent chills up my spine. It sang about the slaughtering of thousands and hating everyone. In all my life with my ability to hear a sword speak, this way by far the most horrible thing I had ever heard.

"I did not notice, nor do I care about that girl. She is just merely in the way. But really Naraku, such dramatic steps to attempt to kill a mortal." The man said flatly

If this man refers to me as a mortal, surely that meant he was a demon. Aww shit. I needed to get out of here. I sprung up and started to back away slowly.

Naraku, with impossible speed turned to face me.

"I don't think so!" he roared. I saw a flash of ivory flying at me.

Then there was another flash of blue light. Only, this light wasn't nearly as strong.

"Great shot Ahoon!" I head a little voice cheer.

The flames died down and Naraku's sword of bone fell at my feet.

The man in white spun around and looked toward the sky.

"Rin! I told you to stay put!"

I snapped my head around. Rin? It couldn't be.

"Rin! The flowers have bloomed, but the birds are gone!" I shouted.

The two headed dragon stopped flying and a small girl popped her head over the side.

"Misumi?"

"As much me as I'll ever be."

"Rin, do you know this girl?" The man in white asked

Rin nodded hard. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru." She called

"Then take her on Ahoon and go back,"

"Yes milord" The dragon started to descend

"So this little girl means much to the both of you?" Naraku asked curiously "So I guess slaughtering her would be like killing two birds with one stone." He grinned evilly and started to rise upward.

"NO! Rin, run away!" I shouted, but it was far too late, Naraku was too close to her.

Suddenly the demon in white lunged at Naraku, sword drawn. There was another bright light, but when it cleared, Naraku still remained untouched.

"Fool! You cannot break through my barrier."

His power was immense, how could he not break through? Wait, maybe I could help him.

I reached inside my kimono and pulled out my shuriken. It wasn't an ordinary weapon, it had been touched the lunar diamond itself. Surely it could defeat his barrier. That man, what had Rin called him?

"Sesshomaru" I called as he landed "I can break his barrier for you."

"I will not accept the help of a mortal" he hissed, glaring at me.

"WON'T ACCEPT HELP FROM A MORTAL MY ASS! This is her life on the line, not yours!" I shouted, but then my heart sank. "Don't tell me your pride is more important than her life."

He was silent for a moment, then he faced me grudgingly "What can you do to break his barrier?"

"I can throw this." I lifted the eight-pointed star

"That won't work."

"Do you have any better ideas?"

He turned on me with his sword.

"You will not speak to me like that, or I will kill you, understand?" His tone was dangerous

"Yea, whatever, but really-"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" he roared

"Yes, yes I do," I squeaked

"Now." He said through gritted teeth

"What? Now what?

"Throw it now!" he shouted

Good thing my body reacted before my mind did. I quickly snapped around and mustered ever possible ounce of strength and threw the shuriken.

Sesshomaru waited a few seconds before leaping after it.

Naraku, who was busy watching us argue, didn't notice what I had done until it was too late.

"Fools" Naraku bellowed "Do you truly think that little piece of metal will make any difference?"

I gritted my teeth, I sure hoped it would.

Sesshomaru, far too quick to stay behind the star, leapt over to the top of a tall nearby tree.

A few moments later, the shuriken make contact with Naraku's barrier. There was a bright, blinding red light, but like it was made of water, the barrier absorbed the metal star.

"There's no way!" I shouted desperately "It should've shattered!"

"I told you idiots, it won't work!" Naraku taunted "My barrier is invincible"

But suddenly a bright golden light emitted from the shuriken. It was so bright that I couldn't see anything.

"Wh-What's this?"

I heard the rustle of branches, followed by the ringing of metal. Then, a bright blue light shone alongside that of my shuriken's.

"Fools! Even though you did manage to break through you cannot destroy me!"

When the lights faded, clumps of Naraku's body started to rain down. His head landed just a few feet away. I got a queasy feeling in my stomach. That's just too damn creepy. Then the pieces of flesh started to join together. His head rose out of his shoulders, and then came his chest, then finally his creepy spider-like bottom half. He grinned and popped his neck.

"Come here my little princess, were not through just yet"

I instinctively started to run, but forgetting my ankle was broken may have been what caused me to fall.

"Damnit" I thought when I hit the ground "how in the hell could I have forgotten that I broke my damn ankle?" I quickly rolled on my back and sprung up with my left foot. I hopped side to side to help maintain my balance then gingerly sat my right foot down. Broken or not, I realized I was going to have to deal, because if I wanted to live, I was going to HAVE to use it.

One of the bones from his back shot out at me. I quickly crouched then pushed off to my left with the help of my right arm. I desperately looked around; I knew I had thrown it in this direction earlier, where the heck was it? I dodged another blow from Naraku, I wasn't going to have time to call out and summon the blade. I was going to have to find it myself. He lunged at me again and I jumped to my right. But his hand shot out and caught hold of my hair. Damn, well I wasn't exactly in battle attire. I mean I had on my shinobi shōzoku and I had my hair in the black slip that you put it in to keep it together, but I hadn't pinned it up very tightly.It must have fell out when I ran into that tree to put my arm back in place.

Naraku lifted me off the ground and above his head.

"I have you now." He whispered. The weaker blue light came again. Naraku dropped me and stumbled back. Then Rin and the dragon swopped down next to me.

"Come on Misumi, hurry!" Rin shouted, holding out her hand

"YOU IGNORANT LITTLE PEST" Naraku shouted as he raised his sword, which he must have just picked up, as I realized this was the same spot in which it had landed earlier.

Sesshomaru started towards us.

"Too slow." Naraku laughed. "Now they will both die."

"ONSWAONI COME!" I shouted, extending my right hand. Quicker than the wind, the small dagger threw itself at me. I brought it against Narakus sword, just barely able to stand against his power.

"You idiot, that little toy wont withstand my sword" I feinted him off to the right and, pushing off with my left foot against Ahoon, brought my right foot across his face,

"Yeah, but what was that you said? Oh yea, I was trained to prolong my death, remember?" I said sweetly

"Misumi hurry!" Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru, appearing out of nowhere, stood over Naraku.

"Rin, go now."

"Yes, milord." She pulled me up onto Ahoon.

The dragon-like demon landed for a moment then pushed off. He circled the spot where Naraku and Sesshomaru stood a few times, then took off in the direction of the river.

I sighed shakily and the exhaustion I had been putting off overwhelmed me. I laid my head on Rin's shoulder.

"Rin, are you alright?" I asked

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for saving me Misumi." She replied happily.

"It's what I live for, remember?" I laughed

"Yes, that was so long ago though. Is Ken still with you?" Rin asked curiously

"Yea, not for much longer after he finds out that I almost got myself killed." I grumbled

"I think it will take much more than that to get him to leave your side." She giggled

"I hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

"Look!" Rin exclaimed after a while "There's our camp-oh! It looks like Kagome's there!" I leaned over the side of Rin and half-heartedly looked towards where she was pointing. I saw a monk, a squirrel demon, a dog demon, a toad-like demon, demon slayer, and a girl dressed in strange clothing; did that mean she was a priestess?.

Ahoon gingerly landed next to the group of people. The little toad demon started jumping around and complaining.

"Rin, you stupid little girl! If anything would have happened to you, Lord Sesshomaru would have killed me! What were you doing anyway? You-" He cut off when I slid to the ground off Ahoon. I collapsed and started gasping for air. Something was wrong with my shoulder; it felt like it was on fire.

The girl in green was instantly by my side with a strange white box.

"Rin, what's wrong with her?" She asked desperately, sliding my shinobi shōzoku off my left shoulder. The monk came up behind her.

"Kagome, she seems badly injured, and it looks like she's hurt everywhere. There must be so many wounds, if you want, I could help you undress- I mean dress her injuries, it would be my pleasure to assist-" He was slammed in the back of the head with a giant boomerang.

"Oh no you don't you perv!" The female demon slayer grabbed his ear and yanked it none too gently. "Get away from her"

"Oh come on Sango, I was only joking" He laughed uneasily

"Thanks Sango" Kagome sighed, turning back to me

"Naraku broke her arm." Rin whispered

"NARAKU?" Kagome exclaimed "He's here?"

The dog demon jumped up and grabbed the hilt of his sword. "Naraku? Where?" He snarled. The demon slayer and the monk stopped arguing and came to attention.

Then it hit me. These were the people I was looking for.

A strange priestess with strong spiritual power and a pure heart: Kagome.

"Her outfit sure is strange," I thought, looking at her more closely. Her kimono was in two pieces and it sure was short. Her shirt was white and she had a green scarf and green cuffs that held tight to her wrists. Her skirt was green and she wore very tall socks that were white and they went to her knees. Her shoes were brown and they covered her whole foot. I looked up to her face. She was really pretty. She had long black hair, I mean it want as near as long as mine, but it was long. She had big, brown eyes and fair skin.

She smiled at me warmly.

"I'm Kagome, sorry for not introducing myself right away, but you scared me. You don't look to well"

"Misumi" I managed, looking away, I was so embarrassed to be looking the way I did.

My eyes landed on the dog demon. Half-demon with an iron will and a mysterious sword of fang: Inuyahsa.

Dressed in the robe of the great fire rat, with hair like snow, eyes of melted gold, and the ears of a dog, he was the son of the great dog demon. Everybody knows who he is. Well actually, I know about all of the people in front of me. He shot me an unfriendly look and turned his back to me.

My eyes moved to Sango. The last demon slayer of her clan, she was really pretty too. Her hair was very long, almost as long as mine. She was dressed in a single-piece black and pink leather fighting suit and carried her beloved weapon; the giant boomerang. Hiraikotsu I think it was called. Her two-tailed cat, Kirara, jumped up on her shoulder on the instant. Although she looked harmless enough, she transformed into a vicious demon.

Miroku, A monk cursed to have a wind tunnel, and endless void, in his right hand. Also, I must say the lecturing stories about him must be true.

Shippo, the little fox demon, I say now that I know who he is, had his father killed by the evil thunder brothers. He wasn't as big or as strong as Inuyasha: But I've heard that he's just as loyal.

I had been so absorbed in thinking that I didn't notice that everyone but Rin, Shippo, and Kagome had left. I blinked a few times.

Kagome turned back to me and smiled again. "Does your shoulder hurt very badly?" she asked

I thought about lying, about saying I was fine, but I have never been in so much pain. The world around me was spinning. Shrinking and growing, changing colors and moving. I was dizzy. I tried to answer her, but I couldn't find my tongue. I felt one last wave of exhaustion before pain set in.


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like a demon was in my head and it was wanting out. My brain throbbed painfully and it felt like someone had drove an iron bar strait through my head. My stomach was tied in knots and they were getting tighter and tighter.

I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip to suppress a scream. I felt tears stream down my face.

Kagome ripped my shinobi shōzoku off my left arm. I heard her gasp loudly. Rin let out a small scream. I didn't want to look, but I had to.

I opened my left eye a little and looked down at my arm. I should've known that Naraku would have done more than simply breaking my arm. From the elbow up, my arm was purple, poisoned.

"Dammit, I knew I smelt Miasma" I grumbled, letting out a huff.

"Don't worry." Kagome sighed, "I have an herb that will cure it." She flipped a latch on the white box and dug through it hurriedly. "Ah-ha" she pulled out a green plant and twirled it between her fingers. "Okay, now if you will drink this after I boil it, you'll be cured" she said happily, clapping her hands together

"Rin, can you get that kettle and fill it with water for me?" Kagome asked as she began to grind a leaf of the plant into a powder.

Rin nodded hard and ran over to the woodpile and grabbed the kettle. She put it on her head and ran to the river behind us,

"Misumi, you'll be all better when I get this water

Then Kagome

She will take it

And she'll boil it till it's done then you'll be all better Misumi, you'll-"

Her singing stopped and water roared and splashed. Then I heard her scream. Kagome and I snapped our heads around.

Rin was being held by the neck of her kimono by a giant two-headed snake demon.

"Fffooollisssh mooortalll" it hissed. "Nooow I'lll eeeaat yoou."

K-Kagome, Misumi" Run said quietly, her face frozen in terror.

Kagome jumped up and started running toward the river. What was she doing? My question was answered when I spotted the bow lying next to bank. The snake was lashing its tail; I could feel it tensing up to attack. She wasn't going to make it.

Ignoring the pain, I sprung up. I felt dizzy, I knew if I did this much longer, I was going to faint, or worse. Die. I took a deep breath and focused on Kagome. I planted my left foot hard and shoved off Ahoon, running as fast as I could in my current state.

"Onswaoni" I thought, holding my right arm out behind me and like it was there the whole time, the dagger neatly landed in my palm. The demon head that wasn't holding Rin began choking up fire. Kagome didn't notice this at first, being too focused on her bow, but she screamed as the first one barely missed her.

But something told me it wasn't going to happen again. I came up behind her just as she was almost to her bow. I grabbed her around the waist and quickly jumped to the side as a fireball obliterated the spot where she was standing. Then I dropped her under a tree.

"Listen, I got this" I said, and then pushing off the tree, I jumped up about even with the demon's attacking head. Doing a frontwards flip, I slid nicely between his eyes. Right as I passed his skull, I plunged Onswaoni in between his scales and, using my weight and pulling as hard as I could on my little dagger, I slid down his back, ripping him open. Right before I reached the water, I tore out Onswaoni and then stabbed it in sideways. I was pulled to an immediate stop. I quickly swung my legs over my head and pushed off; I flew through the air towards the bank, but I knew I wasn't going to land. I reached out and caught the edge of a rock.

I tried to pull up, but the thrill of battle had worn off and the pain shot through my arm. I didn't have enough strength. I was stuck.

The monster was thrashing, shaking Rin around terribly. Kagome started to run towards me to help.

"NO" I shouted "Get your bow and shoot the demon, save Rin!"

She bit her lip and clenched her fists. She looked like she wasn't going to listen. But after a moment, she nodded and ran over to her bow. I saw her pull out an arrow and take aim.

"Fooollissh wreetccchh, yoooou maaay kiilll meee, buuttt nooott beffforee I kill yooouu." The demon turned on me, I felt him tense up. Aw man, this was it.

"MISUMI LOOK OUT!" Kagome shouted, but there was nothing I could do to save myself. She let the arrow fly, but she was too late, the demon had already conjured up a fiery death for me. I clenched my eyes shut

"I'm sorry mother" I thought. Dang, of all the places to try to land, why the one with no damn water around? I looked down; the river went strait down the side of the mountain, cutting off sharp. I had no idea how the hell I couldn't have noticed it, but I was right next to a waterfall. Where I was, there was a tall bank, but the river bed dropped so suddenly, I think it was about a mile down to the river itself. Maybe….

I brought my right foot up against the rocks and pushed off hard. I could try. But if I didn't survive the fall, I would've died anyway.

The fireball flew past me, but I was still too close. It singed my clothes and tore at my skin. I was so close that the wind from it passing caught me and flung me against the rocks on the opposite side of the river. Then everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

"-was smart to jump when she did, I wouldn't have got to her in time otherwise." I heard someone say. I let out a moan, I hurt everywhere.

"Shh, she's coming to." Who was that? Kagome? I managed to open my right eye. She was leaning over me with a very worried expression. "You're alright" she whispered, smiling. "Thank goodness."

She disappeared from my view for a second then she came back with a strange orange bottle and a spoon. "This is pain killer; do you feel up to taking some?" I nodded, anything to stop the pain in my foot. Wait my foot? Oh yea I had broken it, dammit, how could I forget AGAIN? But, my arm wasn't hurting. I rolled my head to the side to look at it. Someone had slid my arm out of my shinobi shōzoku and had doctored it, it wasn't purple anymore, but remained a pale blue. I winced; I couldn't move my right arm either. I looked to my other side, it was wrapped in bandages. A quick rotation of my foot told me it was wrapped up as well. But how was I here?

"But-but Kagome. How? I jumped, I was going to die." I managed to get out. She smiled warmly.

"Inuyasha saved you. He just got through saying that if you wouldn't have jumped away from that attack, then you would've died. He wouldn't have been able to get to you." I sighed. My life was spared yet again.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I owe you."

"Don't worry about it. You saved Kagome for me. You probably saved all of our lives my saving Rin, Sesshomaru would've been furious."

"Damn, I haven't known you for five minutes and I'm already indebted to you." I muttered

"Tch, I said don't worry about it, alrite?"

"Inuyasha." Sango said warily. "She is just obeying her code of honor. Ninjas are very loyal. One of the most loyal warriors there are." She looked at me again. "Come to think of it, Ninjas are hard to come by all of the clans that I knew of were destroyed and ninjas have faded, but I know that you almost always have a partner, why were you all alone?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it" I bit my lip. It had been almost three years since I ran away. "But, I'm not alone; Ken is with me….usually"

"But why wasn't he with you when you were fighting Naraku?" Miroku asked, eyeing me suspiciously

"I went ahead without him; I'm a lot faster than he is. I smelt blood. When I found where it was coming from, Naraku was standing in the middle of a bunch of slaughtered people. It was a trap; he's been after me for almost two years. I wonder where Ken is now…"

"Well you're in no condition to be looking for anyone!" Kagome exclaimed. "We've all already decided it; you're going to stay with us until you get better!" They all smiled and nodded at me

"Yea, we could use a kick ass fighter like you." Inuyasha said jokingly. "I caught a sight of what you did to that demon."

"Yes, you certainly would be an asset if you decided to join us." Sango agreed.

"Yes, and-" Miroku was suddenly over me. "If you are ever hurt anywhere at any time, just let me know and I will-"

"MONNNK!" Songo roared

"Heh heh" Miroku sulked away from me

"See" Kagome smiled warmly "We all want you here too"

"But, where's Rin?" I asked horsely

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said with hate "I believe you owe this girl thanks for saving Rin."

"Humph, I owe her nothing. If anything would've happened, I could've revived her with my Tensigea."

"But Sesshomaru, how could you be so cold hearted, think of all the pain she would have went through! Misumi is suffering for it instead!" Kagome exclaimed.

"That is of her doing, not mine. She chose to save Rin, and it is her problem she got injured, not mine." Sesshomaru said matter-a-factly

"LISTEN HERE YOU JERK! YOU-"

"Kagome" I said sharply. "He's right, it's my own fault. Let it be, it's fine."

She sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine."

"We're done here. Let's go Kagome" Inuyasha flatly declared, offering her a hand up.

"Allow me" Miroku purred, scooping me gingerly off the ground.

"Maybe he's not as bad as people say" I thought, thinking of all the awful things I had heard about him. I mean he made a few lecherous jokes, but nothing I couldn't handle.

I froze, I caught myself twitching too. He was rubbing my butt. Slowly he moved his hand back and forth.

"MIROKU YOU PERV, SHE'S HURT TOO, HOW DARE YOU" Sango roared, bringing her hand around to slap him loudly. As he stood there laughing guiltily, the sound rung out for several seconds.

"Where were you going anyway Miroku, there isn't any room on Kirara." Inuyahsa accused.

"Errm umm" He laughed nervously

"Lord Sesshomaru can carry her!" Rin said, suddenly very happy.

"Rin, I-" Sesshomaru started

"Pleeeeaasseee Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin made puppy dog eyes "She saved me"

"Fine." He said grudgingly.

"I'd rather walk" I mumbled, as he walked over to me and, with a look of pure disgust on his face, picked me up by the collar of my shirt and threw me over his shoulder.

"Follow us." Inuyasha grumbled as Kagome hopped on his back. Kirara jumped up into the air and ran across the sky. With a grunt, Sesshomaru leapt after them.

He ran so smoothly, it felt like I was flying. I might have enjoyed it too, if I would've been able to breathe. It was really hard, since he had me thrown over his shoulder. He must've realized this, because after a few minutes, he shifted me down to where he was cradling me in front of him. I was more comfortable but even more awkward. After what seemed for forever, he spoke.

"Your hair. It's an unusual color." He said curiously, making a weird noise after he said that.

"Um, I got it from my mother I guess." I said slowly, wondering why he was speaking to me. I mean, I liked that he did, because, I hated to break it to Kagome and them. But I wasn't going to travel with them. I mean, I want to, they seem awesome, but my place is protecting Rin. I guess if I wanted him to let me do so, I better act respectful.

"You guess?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I-I never knew her. She left when I as born." I lowered my head, this wasn't really something I wanted to talk about, but if he wanted to know, something told me it was smart just to tell him. But he did not ask any further.

"How does Rin know you?"

"When she was younger, much younger, her and her parents lived in our village. A few years ago, there was a fire. I was with them, I tried to save them all, but they demanded that I take only Rin. They made me promise that I would keep her safe. So I did. But two years ago, Naraku began pursuing me, and it was in the best interest of the people of the village, that I leave them. Or Naraku would have destroyed them all. I took Rin with me; since leaving her there would not be safe. But after a year, it still proved too dangerous, so I left her in the hands of the village leader of a small village. He was a very good friend of my father's. But the last time I went to the village to check on her, everyone had been slaughtered by wolves. I thought that she had been..." I stopped. For one, I didn't want to talk about it any further, and two, I realized I had been talking way to much. I kept silent.

"Would you consider protecting her for me?" he asked suddenly. Wait what? Now that I knew who he was, I knew his persona.

I had heard stories about the ruthless and cruel Sesshomaru who slaughtered thousands and never blinked. Who hated mortals with all of his cold black heart? But this? Was he truly asking me to protect her for him?

"Jacken is supposed to protect her. But he fails every time. I need someone stronger, more agile, and since you're a mortal such as she is" I could hear the obvious hate dripping from his voice as he said this. So maybe it was more for him than it was for me. "You would be able to understand her and amuse her, as I do not have time, nor do I care for such."

"Umm sure I guess, it's my job, and I was planning on asking you anyway." I said stupidly.

"Good then." He slid gracefully to a stop. "Inuyasha and his petty friends will figure it out eventually." He turned around and started back from the direction we came. This time, in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

I stared into the fire, I felt weird and out of place.

"But Lord Sesshomaru, it's not my fault that Rin gets into so much trouble! Please milord, reconsider!" Jacken was still complaining

"Jacken" Sesshomaru said barked sharply "She is more able to protect her than you. And with her protecting Rin, you will be by my side always"

"Oh, oh milord" He started crying tears of joy "I will follow you to the ends of the earth!"

"Oh my" I sighed quietly "could he not pick up on the falseness? He just said that so you would shut the heck up."

"Why you insolent little girl, what did you say to me?" Jacken suddenly turned on me "I'll have you know that I have served Lord Sesshomaru for over five decades."

"Wow so over fifty years of being treated like dirt…"

"YOU BRAT, Now, feel the wrath of the staff of two heads!" He slammed his staff to the ground. Surely he was joking? The old man on his staff opened his mouth. Uh maybe not.

"Jacken" Sesshomaru barked

"Yeesss milord?" Jacken said sweetly, turning his head, but not moving his staff. The fire came out at me. Ahoon, being close by, instantly jumped in front of me and blew fire back at Jacken.

"GAH! AH AH AH!" The toad jumped around yelping and trying to beat the flames out of his robe.

Ahoon turned around and nuzzled the top of me with both of his heads and laid down right next to me tense and ready.

Holy flying cheese monkeys, did he really just try to kill me? I sighed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea….

"M-master Jacken?" we all snapped our heads around to look at little Rin, who was bawling. "W-why did you try to hurt Misumi?" She sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

"Rin, I-" Jacken started.

"-He wasn't trying to hurt me Rin" I said chipperly. Jacken looked at me, stunned. I continued on with my lie "we were seeing how fast Ahoon would react. It was all planned; I guess I forgot to tell you. Whoops, I'm sorry Rin" I tried to smile guiltily.

"Oh!" she exclaimed happily "I'm sorry Master Jacken."

"Don't- don't worry about it" Jacken sighed, falling backwards where he stood.

"Master Jacken?" Rin rushed over to him "are you okay?" she seemed highly worried

"Yes Rin, I'm fine. Just a lil' tired is all"

"Oh, poor master Jacken!" she exclaimed

I sighed, it was getting dark. Ken would be looking for me soon. Oh well he could just-oh crap.

I sprung up, ignoring the pain that instantly shot through me as I started running.

I had to get to the meeting spot before the moon got very high in the sky. If I wasn't there, Ken would surely tell my father. Although I had cut all my ties with me village, Ken still kept in tough with my father's court.

Suddenly, Seshomaru appeared in front of me. I was going too fast, with my foot wounded as it was, I couldn't stop. I tried to slow, but I had no chance, I ran into him.

So I sat there stupidly on a pile of wet leaves staring up at him and biting my lip.

"And just where were you going?" he glared down at me. Great, I was really starting to hate this guy. Oh well, suck it up Mis, just tell him, not like it was a secret.

"I was on my way to meet someone."

"Ken." It wasn't a question

"How did you-"

"That girl mentioned something about him; I figured you would try to go find him. I've got news for you, you alone is enough; I don't want any more mortals following me."

"Her name is Sango and I wasn't planning on him coming anyway"

"And just why do you think you need to go see this Ken then?"

"If I don't meet up with him before the moon is directly above us, he'll send the whole village after me."

"Where are you to meet him?" Sesshomaru asked, although he didn't sound the least but interested.

"By lake Sai, please let me go, if I don't, people may be killed!"

He looked me up and down.

"You'll never make it in your current state. Even with that potion you drank."

Damn, he was right. I had drank the healing potion that the ninjas of my clan used to heal broken bones, but you weren't supposed to move at all for two days after drinking it, but I didn't have time for that. The bones in my arm had healed slightly, as did the ones in my foot. But I continue to use them much longer; they will re-break worse than before.

He sighed, "I don't' care the least bit about you or other people being killed, but it is annoying to have to cut down humans every time I turn around because they think I've kidnapped you."

I stood up and dusted off my kimono.

"Exactly, which is why I need to go, NOW" I pushed past him. "I'll be back by morning, tell Rin-" I was suddenly grabbed from behind. Sesshomaru grabbed my kimono none too gently and yanked me under his arm. He instantly started running. There was that feeling again. I felt like I was going to sprout wings. The winds rolling across my face, hair streaming, I was flying.

He suddenly stopped and threw me to the ground.

"Lake Sai, you can find your own way back." He grumbled, then he was gone. I glanced up at the sky, the moon had hardly moved.

Well, while I had time to spare. I slid my sword sheath off my back and I took hold of the hilt and slid out the first piece of my broken sword. I put that piece in my mouth and turned the sheath upside down. The lower part of my shattered weapon fell in my hand. Grasping both pieces of my sword, I walked toward the bank of the lake.

I found a large, perfectly flat rock and hopped on top of it. I lined up the two pieces to where they would've matched up. Dang, Naraku took a pretty big chunk out of it. I felt around my hair but came up empty handed. I sighed; I must've left it at camp.

"Onswaoni, come" I lazily lifted my hand above my head. In a few seconds, I felt impact. I brought the dagger down and dropped it next to me. Now, where was the moon reflecting off the water?

Great, just great. It was almost in the middle. I grumbled a bit and picked up Onswaoni. I reached up and plucked a single strand of my hair. I wrapped it around the blade and tied it off. I held it until the moonlight hit it just right. I blew on the dagger gently, and the knot in the hair began to tighten. I stopped blowing and tapped Onswaoni against the rock. It broke in half right in front of me.

I scooted the tip towards my sword. That would serve as the mend. I kicked off my shoes and picked up the remainder of the small weapon. Dang I wasn't wearing the right clothes for this. I jumped off the rock and into the water. I kicked vigorously, swimming as quickly as I could toward the middle of the lake. I felt fish rub against my legs as I swam. That made my stomach growl. I hadn't eaten all day. Oh well, I'll catch a fish after I meet with Ken.

When I reached the moon's reflection, I was careful not to touch it. I held Onswaoni over the middle of the reflection.

"Oh great moon goddess, please mend my weapon" I mumbled, as I plunged the dagger through the reflection. I felt my hands tingle and I thought they were going to go numb and fall off. But after a short while, it faded. "Thank you" I whispered, pulling Onswaoni out of the water.

The moonlight glistened against the wet steel of the blade. It was fully repaired, it looked new. I slowly ran the blade between my lips. When the very tip of the blade left my lips, it transformed into a beautiful hairclip in a bright flash of light. I pinned the dangerously sharp crescent moon in my hair and started back toward the rock.

I pulled myself up onto the giant flat rock and started wringing out my hair. When I had squeezed as much water as I could out, I plopped down next to my sword. I picked up the tip I had broken off Onswaoni and held it against the inside of the broken pieces. I drew an invisible outline around the break in the sword with the shard of metal.

I clasped what was left of the broken off piece of my dagger in between my hands. I blew into then until they felt kike they were on fire. Then I held them over the hole in my sword. I slowly opened my hands, letting the molten metal run through my fingers and fill the gap. The blade began to glow as I let the last drop fall from my hands. There, my sword was perfectly repaired.

I held it up and examined it.

"It still amazes me every time you do that." I jumped at the sudden voice. He laughed lightly, suddenly behind me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "Hey Mis, thank god you're safe, you really had me worried. But then again, you're Misumi, I'm kidding myself, you can take care of yourself."

"God Ken, you startled me" I said crossly. I could still feel my heart pounding. He laid his chin on top of my head and laughed again.

"Where did you go Mis?"

"I found Rin"

"The squirt?"

"You know I hate it when you call her that."

"Chill, you know I'm joking."

"Yea, but anyway, I'm not going to just wander around anymore. I found Rin and I'm going to protect her"

"Great, I'll just go back to out camp and I'll get my stuff and-"

"No Ken. You can't come. This is goodbye."

"What? You can't do that!"

"Yea I can" I shrugged of his arms and slid my sword into its sheath then mounted it across my wait. "Listen, I know that you've missed home, so go home." I slid off the rock and started walking toward the cover of the forest. Ken jumped in front of me, blocking my path.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Get out of my way Ken, don't make me hurt you." I growled.

"I can tell by the way you hold yourself that you're injured. You couldn't take me anyways." He laughed darkly

"Ken, just go home, I don't need you."

"You'll always need me!"

"No, I don't GO HOME!" I tried to get around him.

"Oh no you don't!" He grabbed my hair and yanked me to the ground. "If I go back, then you're coming with me."

"Let me go! I am your princess, you have no right to do this to me!" I struggled against his strength. What was he doing? How could he do this to me? I mean I understood the code of honor and you were to always obey that in highest command first, but why was he being to brutal?

"Well actually, My Lady-" he breathed down my neck. "Your father told me to bring you back when the time was right, and I think now is as good as time as any." He picked me up by my hair so he was looking me straight in the eye. "Now be a good little princess and come home or I'll have to chop off all that pretty hair of yours" he grinned evilly.

"Release her"

Ken dropped me at the sound of his voice and without turning around, drew his sword.

"What if I don't want to?" Ken battled childishly

"Well then," Sesshomaru said calmly, drawing his sword as well. "I guess I'll just have to kill you then, won't I?


	6. Chapter 6

The Moonlight caught the edge of Sesshomaru's sword, Tokijin.

I could hear the sword speaking to me, telling me to move or I was going to die too. I slowly started to back up, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"One more step and I'll cut your pretty little head off" Someone said, suddenly behind me, putting a blade to my throat.

"Naraku" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. WAIT WHAT?

"You mean you didn't kill him!" I shouted, stunned. Sesshomaru is so powerful, how could he have NOT killed him?

"No" Sesshomaru took a few steps forward, eying Ken "Naraku's heart is not in his body, it is impossible to kill him"

"I wouldn't do that Sesshomaru," Naraku purred "Take another step and her head will be lying at your feet. I know you may not care, but I'm sure that little girl will. I wonder how she is doing with all those demons I sent over there" Sesshomaru's eyes widened. I slowly slid my hand inside my kimono, feeling around for my sacred shuriken, but I couldn't find it. I must've left it at camp. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Sesshomaru, Rin and the others are safe. I left my shuriken at the camp; it puts up a barrier when there are demons around. Rin knows this; she will use its barrier to protect them!" Naraku tightened his grip on my throat.

"Well then Sesshomaru, guess the little girl is safe, but what will you do now?"

"I want to kill him" Ken said darkly

"No" Naraku warned, "Not now, later maybe. But you are no match as you are now, he is too powerful." Naraku dropped his grip on my throat and shoved me down. "Here, take her home, but don't kill her, remember, I have to question her. I will keep Sesshomaru here."

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and chuckled, "Naraku, you still I think I care what happens to her?" Then he was gone as quickly as he had arrived.

Ken lowered his blade.

"Do not ket your guard down, he is still around, and he obviously does care, or he wouldn't have been watching over her and try to rescue her from you." Naraku laughed heartily "Stupid fool"

Wait, Sesshomaru? Cares what happens to me? I almost wanted to laugh at them. But thought better of it.

Ken grabbed my hair again.

"Get up, now" he barked. I crossed my arms and gave hima smug look. I wasn't going anywhere. That pissed him off. "I said GET UP" he shoved the blade under my throat. I quickly shuffled to my feet. "That's what I thought."

Ken turned to Naraku "Can I leave now?" Without missing a beat, Naraku smiled.

"Kagura" he purred "I believe you are to escort Misumi to the village why I talk to Ken." A woman stepped out from under the trees behind Naraku.

"Yea, yea I'm doing it" she said hatefully, walking over to me. Hold still unless you want to fall to your death." She whispered in my ear.

She grabbed me by the waist and pulled a feather out of her hair and threw it into the air. The wind around us picked up drastically. I squeezed my eyes shut. Suddenly, we were spinning. I was getting dizzy. I kept my eye shut until we stopped spinning.

Oh my god, we were flying. Across the sky, we were flying! She cast a backward glance at me.

"You don't seem scared, rather, amazed, that's-" She immediately stopped talking as giant insects started flying around us. "Damn him, Naraku doesn't even trust me to fly you to this damn village," I could tell by her tone that she despised Naraku. But wasn't she an incarnation of Naraku? Maybe….if she could be on my side…

I carefully pulled Onswaoni out of my hair and laid it in the palm of my hand. I cast a glance around, there was five of them in all .I blew on the crescent moon hair pin and Onswaoni shot from my hand and spun, exposing the deadly sharp edges. It flew through the air and hit each of insects, exploding them into dust.

The weapon flew towards me and neatly landed in my hair.

"There, we can talk in private now" I said cautiously, adjusting Onswaoni. She smiled at me, a sign of approval.

"You're not bad kid-" she suddenly gasped and flung open her fan, whipping it in front of her. The wind created from her fan sliced the fleeing insect in half.

"Whoops" I laughed nervously. She glared at me and I swallowed hard, maybe I was being too lax. But then she sighed and her glare soften to a smirk.

"Naraku's a tricky bastard"

I smiled, "you're not bad either" she nodded and turned back around.

"So, you're lucky to grace the presence of Sesshomaru?"

"Lucky? Grace?" I laughed "he hates me and the feeling is same, but he needs me to protect Rin." She turned around again and looked me over before turning around. She didn't say anything more.

She brought the feather down to tree level. We slowed down so much we seemed to lull through the air.

"Jump" she commanded. I nodded and sprung straight up. The wind picked up again as Kagura too leapt from the feather. It shrunk and floated in front of her. She snatched the feather and stuck it in her hair. She gestured down the path "shall we?"

I sighed sadly and shuffled along the dirt path behind her. "You don't seem too thrilled about to have to go home, but yet you don't try to escape you puzzle me. But then again, all mortals are fools at heart, you probably don't' run because you know Naraku will just kill the people of the village if you do, very smart, little girl."

I sighed again "Well do you wanna hear the long version or the short version?"

She laughed quietly, "Oh how about the long version?"

"Well about three years ago, Naraku started following me. Watching me fight, watching me sleep, watching everything I did. I was aware of his presence from the very first day. But one night, he came in my room. He asked me where the lunar diamond was, but I didn't, and still don't know. It went on for a few weeks, each night he asked me where the stone was, but my answer was same. Then for five days, he didn't' visit me at all. Then, one last time he asked, and the day after that he attacked the village." I paused and stopped walking.

"What, what is it? Painful memory?" Kagura purred

"No, something's coming" I said, yanking Onswaoni down from my hair. It was still some distance away, but it was closing in fast. I stuck Onswaoni in my mouth and quickly pulled my hair back, Damn, I had on a Kimono, not a shinobi shōzoku, I wasn't equipped for battle!

Kagura sniffed the air.

"It's that pesky wolf again." She mumbled. Wait, wolf? She couldn't possibly mean-

Suddenlymdirt and small stones flew everywhere. I heard Kagura mumble a curse and snap her fan open. The air cleared instantly.

"Kagura, I thought I smelt you, you stink so bad-" Koga caught sight of me and went wide-eyed. "M-Misumi? H-How could you? With Kagura? WITH NARAKU?" He roared

I opened my mouth to speak but Kagura held up a hand.

"Save your breath, he won't believe you, so I might as well tell him" she nodded towards me. "She's not joining Naraku, wolf boy, she's our captive we kidnapped her from Sesshomaru, She just walks of her own will because she has no choice"

"I-I knew that" he crossed his arms and looked away "Misumi could kill you in seconds anyways" he picked at his ear.

"I bet she could" Kagura laughed "but she knows where I stand, as should you."

"Knows where you stand? What the hell are you talking about?"

"She's against Naraku, stupid. Do I have to spell it out?" I growled

"Why why didn't you just say so in the first place?" he barked back. We gave each other death stares for a few seconds before turning our backs to one another. Kagura eyed us curiously before turning back down the path.

"Come on Misumi, we better get going, bye wolfy."

"I'm coming" Koga shoved next to me "I don't like how this smells"

"Probably cuz you never bathe" I mumbled

Kagura burst out laughing. "The two of you together are just simply adorable, if I do say so myself."

I grumbled a protest and kept walking. Kagura raised her hand above her hand "so Misumi, continue with your story"

"Well, when Naraku attacked the village, there was a huge fire. M-many people died." I tried not to cry, I couldn't think of him, not right now. But his image flashed through my mind. That in itself was enough to make me want to crawl under a rock. Dressed in pure white, stupid dare devil. He didn't care if the enemy saw him. He was the best ninja in our clan, probably the most skilled in the world and he was my best friend. I bit my lip and at least made myself cry in silence. Kagura turned her head,

"Oh, what's wrong, you seem to have gone silent" she smiled evilly. That kinda ticked me off, but then I settled down. I knew that she was bad, she wasn't my friend, although I realized that I had thought of her as an ally all too quickly. Koga suddenly put his arm around my shoulders.

"What's wrong Misumi?" he tilted my head towards him and whipped a tear off my cheek. "Listen, if you don't wanna talk about it, you don't have to tell her anything, okay?"

I nodded and leaned into him. How could people like Kagura, Naraku, and Sesshomaru live without friends? I know that if I didn't have mine, that not only would I be lonely, but I'd surely be dead by now.

Sesshomaru….I wonder what happened to him? Will he save me?

I reached up and lightly hit myself in the face. "You're kidding yourself if you think he's going to help you, you're on your own." I chided myself. But I couldn't escape, not while my village is exposed to Naraku.

"Kagura, stop smiling, you witch" Koga growled, "surely not even you can be that cruel?" She rolled her eyes, but stopped smirking and turned around. I shuffled my feet and kept my gaze down. Now I really didn't want to go back; I couldn't stand to see his grave. The sadness swelled in my heart and I could feel the tears stinging in my eyes.

"Misumi, it's gonna be alright" Koga squeezed my shoulder. "I'm right here, nothing is going to happen to you." Oh, if only he could protect me. Protect me from my memories.


	7. Chapter 7

We stood in front of the wall of trees; a deception. It was the barrier that protected my clan.

"Well" Kagura pushed me toward it. "Your home, your barrier."

I sighed "It's impossible to enter without being let in"

"What about the weapon that broke Naraku's barrier?"

"I left it behind; Rin has it most likely."

Kagura tapped her chin with her fan before turning her back to us. "I've wanted a reason to pay Sesshomaru a visit. Don't move from here, although, if you manage to find a way inside, go ahead. Naraku will be along in a few days anyway." Then she disappeared among the trees.

Koga, who had been lounging in a tree, suddenly jumped down in front of me. "Come on Misumi" he grabbed my arm." Let's get out of here." I tugged away.

"No"

He spun to look at me "What? Misumi, we're not going to get another chance like this!"

"Koga, you can leave if you want, not like you were forced to stay anyway. But, as you hopefully noticed, Naraku knows where my village is. I can't try to run knowing that he could slaughter them all!" I sat down under the tree he had jumped from. "I just can't"

"But Misumi, after he gets what he wants from you, he'll just kill them, and he'll kill you too!" he argued

"I will never fall to the likes of Naraku." I said darkly

Koga smiled slightly and dropped down next to me.

"I hate Naraku with every bone in my body, but it hadn't been for him, I never would've met you." He said quietly

I sighed, he was right. As much as I hated Naraku, I probably never would've met Koga without him. I glanced up at the moon. About two months ago, has it really been that long?


	8. Chapter 8

The world was fading all around me, the attack had sliced through my clothing and he had grazed my neck. I could barely breathe.

"Well, well my dear." Naraku purred "Seems as if the miasma has entered your bloodstream. Although I know your clan has trained their bodies to withstand miasma, my miasma, as you will find, is much stronger." Naraku shoved me to the ground. "Tell me where the lunar diamond is you pathetic fool, or I take your head off!"

I glanced over to where he had thrown Ken. He was still unconscious, dang no help from him. In my current state, words were going to be my only weapon; I have got to choose them wisely.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't know! Why do you think I know where it is?"

"Because of your mother"

"I don't know my mother! I haven't even ever seen her!"

"Your Mother-"

"NARAKU!" a blur of brown was suddenly flying at him. Naraku threw up a barrier. When the form slowed, I could see it was a man. No, not a man, a demon. I glanced at his tail and noted his incredible speed, defiantly a demon.

"Ah, the young leader of the wolf demon tribe; I see you picked up my sent before even Inuyasha. But as you can see, I'm busy, so if you'll leave and let me finish, I will let you live, for now." Naraku purred, not looking away from me.

The wolf demon cast a look my way. "Like I'm just gonna run away and let you kill an innocent girl!" He lunged at Naraku, but was thrown into the air. He kicked his feet over his head and slid into a landing.

"Look at yourself Koga, bouncing off my barrier like a moth bounces off a lantern. Just what can you do?"

I heard the wolf demon let out a growl, but then he suddenly shot up and looked off to his right. Naraku, with a look of interest, glanced in the same direction. That was all he needed.

With impossible speed, he shot over to me. He quickly scooped me off the ground and then he shot off in the direction of the woods.

"I don't think so" Naraku's spider-like armor shot out at us. It all happened so fast, I didn't even remember pulling Onswaoni out of my hair. I threw the transformed dagger at the armor, breaking off a big chunk of the end and giving the wolf demon just enough time to jump out of the way.

"Incredible" He mumbled, pushing off a tree and shooting off to the left "Who are you? You smell like a mortal to me, but with that wound-that's just unreal."

"Yea, I'm mortal as far as I know, but the way he was talking, I'm even starting to doubt that."

"Well I guess this is far enough" he slid to a stop. He walked under a large tree and carefully laid me down between the roots. Then he hopped back and kneeled on top of a large rock. "That's about all I can do for you. I don't have anything for that cut in your neck, sorry."

"No, I don't' expect anything from you. I'm already indebted to you for saving my life."

"Eh, don't worry about it-"

"Koga!"

He sighed and hopped from the rock and faced the two guys that came stumbling into the clearing.

"It's about time you two caught up."

"But Koga, it's not our fault, you're too fast!" one argued

"Yea, not to mention that we haven't eaten in days!" The other said "Although there was a small village a little was back…"

I let out a loud gasp. Oh crap, did they intend to eat me? All three of them turned to me.

"Onswaoni" I whispered, holding my hand behind my back. The small dagger was instantly in my hand.

"What's with the mortal girl Koga?"

"Yea who is she?"

Koga turned to me, obviously amused that I was so tense. "Dunno, I saved her from Naraku" he turned back to the two guys. "And put that little toy away, I will be over there quicker than you could pull it out." I crouched slightly, so he was planning to hurt me.

Suddenly, I was shoved against the tree, arms pinned behind my back. He was holding me by the neck right where the cut was. I could feel the blood trickling out of it.

"See, told you" he whispered in my ear. I stared straight into his eyes. Was this it? Did he save me only to kill me himself? I could feel tears swelling in my eyes and sobs started to choke me.

"Koga!" the two guys were by his side, tugging at his arms. "Stop Koga! You're hurting her! Can't you see the blood?" He instantly dropped his hold on my neck. I slid to the ground and looked up at him in terror. Koga glanced down at his hands and shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, not like I was going to kill her" he wiped the blood off on his clothes.

"Come with me" One of the guys was crouching beside me. "There's a river just behind those trees, you look like you could use a drink."

"Yea, you're right" I took his offered hand "Thanks." As we started walking, a shot a quick look over my shoulder. Koga was arguing with the guy left behind. I hoped I didn't get him in trouble.

"I'm sorry" the guy whispered after a bit "I've never seen him act like that. Usually if he is going to kill someone, he just kills them."

"It's fine, just fine. Apparently I've had this 'hey everyone try to kill me' air about me lately." I mumbled. The guy laughed.

"I'm Ginta, and the other guy is Hakkaku. Koga's our tribe's leader, we're his right and left hand men" he said proudly

"Oh, I've heard of the tribes, your tribe lives in the mountains right?"

"Yea we do!" He exclaimed brightly as we approached the edge of the river. "Erm, uh, I guess if you want to wash up, I'm just gonna-" he stuttered nervously, turning around.

"No I'm not going to bathe" I laughed "But stay here, I'm going to need your help" I kicked off my shoes.

"With what?"

"Keeping hold of the fish I catch. I took off my mask and slid my hair out of the slip. My hair fell in honey waves around my shoulders.

"You're hair, it's incredible!" Ginta gasped in awe. "I've never even seen a demon, let alone a human with golden hair!"

"So I've heard I mumbled, diving into the river.

It was rather deep, so I kept to the banks, knowing the fish would be where the water wasn't as shallow. I scanned the surface carefully, looking for the glimmer of scales. Ah-ha! I pushed off the wall and lunged for the fish. I was rewarded.

"Here Ginta, catch!" I tossed the fish over the edge of the bank.

"I got it! Wow you sure got that fast" he said, holding the fish up for me to see.

"Yea I hope I can catch more like that.

"Well I think that's enough" I declared proudly. Ginta stared at the twelve fish hungrily. I plopped down next to the pile of fish and began to scale them with Onswaoni.

"Hey Ginta, if you don't mind, can you bring me some wood?"

"Oh yea! Of course!" Ginta stumbled off.

I sighed and threw the last fish on top of the stack. I scooted all the scaled together into a large pile and scraped them off the ledge into the river. I dipped Onswaoni into the water and swished it around. I pulled it out and examined it carefully, making sure I had gotten all the scales off.

Good enough. I sat the blade beside me and fell backwards and shut my eyes. I'd have to properly clean it later, no way I was gonna run the fishy smelling dagger through my lips. But I was exhausted. Maybe a short nap while Ginta was getting the wood? I yawned and snuggled my head into my arm.

Before I had the chance to give into sleep, I felt someone standing over me. I withheld a sigh of annoyance and opened my eyes.

"Surely you're not going to eat all those fish?" Koga smiled, dropping the firewood by my feet.

"Where's Ginta?" I asked, sitting up quickly.

"Tch, he has to pee or something like that. So he asked me to bring the wood to you." Koga shook his head. I found myself fingering the now thinly scabbed cut on my neck.

"I'm sorry about that" he grumbled. I could tell by his bitter tone it was hurting his pride to apologize.

"Don't worry about it. I probably owe you my life again for that. The blood you forced out contained a large amount of the miasma Naraku had injected me with. That will make fighting off the poison much easier. So I should actually be thanking you." I nodded

"Miasma? Fighting off poison?" Koga said shakily "you're in pain? And I had shook you around" He whispered quietly "DAMNIT" he punched the rock next to him, taking a big chunk out of it.

"It's fine, really" I stood up. "Now if I could just get a fire started, we can cook these fish." I said, grabbing the four longest sticks. I picked up Onswaoni and with a few quick flicks of my wrist, I had given them sharp points.

I kneeled next to the pile of fish and stabbed three on each stick. Great, now to somehow start a fire. I sighed; this would take forever; especially since I was all wet. I turned around to find Koga bent over the pile of wood. He looked up at me and smiled as he picked up one of the small bits of broken off rock. Without taking his eyes off me, he ran his fingernail over the stone with incredible speed. The friction created a spark. The spark leapt onto one of the dried up leaves at his feet. Koga picked it up and blew on it gently before throwing it onto the pile.

"You were saying?"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed an armful of rocks. I started to carefully line the edges of the fire with them. "Don't have to be rude about it." He grumbled, taking two of the sticks of fish from me. We wedged the sticks between the rocks.

"Sorry." I sat down with a shiver next to the fire; I was still soaking wet. There was an odd silence.

"So how do you know Naraku?" He finally asked

"It's long story," I said. He looked me straight in the eye and smiled

"Aren't they all?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Misumi! Misumi, wake up!" Someone was shaking me awake. "Look! Someone has opened the barrier! He asked for you! Misumi wake up!" Koga gave me one final shake.

"Okay, I'm awake, I'm awake!" I mumbled, sitting up. When had I fell asleep? Where was I?

"Here" he offered me a hand up. I clumsily took it, stumbling to my feet, as I was still half way asleep. He laughed quietly and slid his hand around my waist to guide me toward the barrier. I clung to him, trying to squint and see the path he was guiding me down. I felt ridiculous, but as my eyes were recovering from being closed, it was all I could do. Besides, Koga was really warm, I found myself leaning into him, I wasn't complaining. "Don't fall asleep on me Mis." He whispered, nudging me with his shoulder.

"I'm not" I snuggled up to him. I heard him let out a sigh and he tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"You know Misumi-"

"Release the princess!" A voice shouted. Suddenly, Koga was torn from me and I was flung to the side. I spun around to find Koga pinned to the ground by a masked black figure. "You dare not lay a finger on her, what have you done to her to make her as willing as such?"

That fighting stance? That tone? That weapon? The moonlight caught the edge of the golden sword. I felt a tug at my heart. That had been his. That must mean…

"Jiro, get off him"

He stood at attention and faced me.

"But milady, he is a demon" Jiro fell to a knee in front of me. "..or is it, that he is your lover? Your father would be quite unhappy about that…"

"What? No way, it's not like that!" I felt my face turning red, than god for the darkness, or I would have felt even more moronic.

"Listen here squirt!" Koga jumped to his feet, grabbing Jiro by the collar of his shirt. "Don't go assuming things alright?" He dropped him and crossed his arms. "Maybe I need to go" Koga grumbled, walking off.

I geld my breath and listened. Koga was fast, but not fast enough. I could still feel his presence. I let out a sigh of relief, a least he was leaving me.

"Well then princess, shall we go?" Jiro Lowered his head to me.

"Please, Jiro, stop with the formality, I have been at an absence, speak to me with familiarity."

"Yes mila- I mean, sure thing Misumi!"

We strode in silence. But I couldn't bear it, it was tearing me apart inside. I couldn't breathe, my heart was shattering into more and more pieces with every step we took.

"How is your family?" I could barely choke out.

"All gone. When Keiichi died, they couldn't cope. They threw themselves into battle and let themselves be torn apart. I live alone." He whispered, kicking a stone with his foot.

"So Kei, he- he did- he-died"

"Misumi" Jiro stopped In front of me and looked me straight in the eyes. "I know." He gave me a mischievous look before turning around and taking off at full speed.

"Wait! Jiro!" I shouted. I couldn't run, my ankle was still injured. Suddenly, something shot past me and I heard a crash up ahead. I stumbled up the path and tried not to laugh at the scene before me. Koga had tackled the escaping boy, and both had became tangled in vines that were draping off a tree branch. I tsked them and tossed Onswaoni up into the air. As if being able to read my mind, it shot from my hand and cut the vines, causing the duo to fall on their faces. Onswaoni flew over and landed in my hair. I could've swore that I heard it laugh as it settled in the golden mess.

"Listen brat, if Misumi is talking to you, you don't' just run off, you got that?" Koga hit him in the side of the head none too lightly.

"Koga, he is fine, let him be."

"But who were you talking about? Who died, what does this punk know?"

"Give me some respect, demon!" Jiro grumbled. "And we we're talking about Keiichi, my older brother. And she was in love with him, that's why she was almost crying! Even though she couldn't tell him. I knew! I knew all along!"

"Misumi? Is that true? Did you, did you love him, and he died?"

I couldn't answer, the world was spinning. I couldn't see. I couldn't see anything at all. Nothing but his face.


	10. Chapter 10

"Misumi? Misumi!" Koga exclaimed, catching me before I could hit the ground. "Misumi, look at me!" and I did. Only, Koga wasn't Koga anymore, he was him, he was Keiichi. Then suddenly, it was like I was thrown out of my own body. The scene unfolded before me. The last time I had seen him.

I was there; I could see myself as I stumbled into the clearing. I remembered thinking how terrible I had looked, as I shook my hair out of its loose ponytail. That's when I saw him. He still took my breath away, just as he had that day. I saw him stick something behind his back. I hadn't seen that before. I took a step forward. Could I see myself? Could Keiichi see me? A few more steps told me they couldn't. So I ran behind him as he approached the other me, He must've tucked whatever it was inside his kimono, because I didn't see anything.

"Keiichi, I have to tell you something." I jumped at the sound of my own voice.

"Yes? What is it?" he swiftly slid his hand into his kimono and pulled out something shiny. What was it? I couldn't see all of it, he had It curled into his fist.

"I've been meaning to tell you for a while. But I was scared to." I heard myself say sadly. Keiichi uncurled his fist and a necklace dangled from his finger. I froze. Had he planned to give it to me on that day?

"Well come on now" he laughed, "I can't read minds."

"Well I-" the other me started. I wheeled around, I can't do this, I couldn't see this, I had to get out of here. But I turned around and stopped dead in my tracks. I DEFIANTLY hadn't noticed that before. Almost a hundred sets of red eyes were staring at me. Watching, waiting.

"No, you cant' tell me what to do!" the other me shouted loudly, bringing my attention back to their conservation. "I'm leaving, I have to! There's nothing you can do about it either!" I spouted, stomping my foot. Oh my, I really used to be a brat.

"Misumi-" Keiichi took a step towards me. I could see the hurt and anger swirling around in his deep brown eyes.

"No! Don't come near me!" and she was gone. I had ran away from him.

"No come back!" I shouted at the other me, "He'll die if you don't turn around! Come back!" I started to cry. No not again.

"But Misumi, I just wanted you to stay with me, I wasn't trying to tell you what to do." Keiichi choked up. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. If only I could've heard him say that. He took a step towards the direction the other me had ran. As he did, the sun glistened off the necklace. I could see is better now. It was two crossed swords. One of silver and one of gold; me and him, that's what it represented. His hand shook and his fingers straightened, and the necklace fell to the ground. He took two more steps. I could tell he was hurt. But then he turned and walked the other way, and as he did, he faded until he was no longer there. Gone, dead. He had walked into the swarm of Demons.

Suddenly, I felt dizzy, I fell to the ground, halfway aware of my surroundings. But it all came to nothing as a pitch-black wall fell over me


End file.
